mindless_behaviorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mindless Behavior
' Mindless Behavior' is a American boy band, best known for the singles, "My Girl" and "Mrs. Right". The band was put together in 2008, by Walter Millshap III, Vincent Herbert, and Keisha Gamble. The group is signed to Interscope Records, Streamline, and Conjuction Entertainment. Biography The band was put together in 2008 by Conjuction Entertainment, CEO Walter Millshap III and his partner, Keisha Gamble, they had the boys trained in dance and singing for two years before releasing a recording. The first single they released was "My Girl" and then they performed it on The Today Show, and they soon toured with The Backstreet Boys, Justin Bieber, Jason Derulo, and Janet Jackson. The band also headlined tours such as the SCREAM Tour with Diggy Simmons and BET's first, Closer to My Dreams Tour. The band then released their debut studio album, #1 Girl. In 2013, the band released their second studio album, All Around the World and their feature film documentary, Mindless Behavior: All Around the World. After embarking on their All Around the World Tour, former lead singer "Prodigy" left the group in November 2013 and was replaced by new member/lead singer, EJ on April 4, 2014. The group then consisted of the three original members, Princeton, Roc Royal, Ray Ray, and EJ, then they started working on their third studio album and they had their first concert appearance with EJ on May 31, 2014 with their debut song with EJ "My Baby" from their upcoming album. In December 2014, Ex-lead singer and member, Prodigy returned to the group and also member Roc Royal is no longer in the group as he was accused of stealing a producer's car. As of now, the band then consisted of Princeton, Prodigy, Ray Ray, and their new member, EJ. In June 2015, as it turned out ex lead-singer Prodigy was replacing Roc's place for a while as the band has a new member by the name of Mike River. The band consists of their two original members, Princeton and Ray Ray with their two new members, EJ and Mike and they also announced the name of their third album "Recharge", which they are currently finishing recording. In September 2015, original member Ray Ray exited the group to go solo, leaving the group consisting of original member Princeton with the new band members, EJ and Mike. Currently, the group has finished their long-awaited third studio album, OfficialMBmusic, and released their first single from the album titled "Song Cry" which was released on their SoundCloud since their Instagram account reached 15,000 followers. Also on April 15, 2016, they released their first music video as a duo, I Want Dat on their VEVO channel. Members Current members *Princeton (2008-present) *EJ (2014-present) *Mike (2015-present) Former members *Prodigy (2008-2013, 2014-2015) *Roc Royal (2008-2014) *Ray Ray (2008-2015) Discography Studio Albums *''Number 1 Girl'' (2011) *''All Around the World'' (2013) *''Untitled Third Album'' (2016) Filmography *''Mindless Behavior: All Around the World'' *''Bad Behavior (should've been released)''